The Lost Block Conspiracy
by Coke head
Summary: One hundred years ago, Czar Baldy Bald III ruled the Chrome Dome Empire with an iron fist and a complex military system made up of the strongest beings he could gather. In three days, they took over much of the world. By then, they were basically invincib
1. Chapter 1

The moon sat upon her throne of hazy, gray clouds as she overlooked the land. There, like an eyesore, stood Czar Baldy Bald IV's castle. It towered above every nearby building, proclaiming superiority over all.

At the foot of the castle sat a small building. This small, insignificant looking building housed the former czar, his twenty-six generals and all of the ancient hair hunter troops. Inside, it was dark and very creepy. Coffins were everywhere and snakes seemed to wriggle on the floor. The whole building seemed to breathe slowly, as if asleep like the ancient empire it housed.

In the distance, the lid of a cyrogenic chamber creaked as it opened up. Cold air floated down onto the floor as if being pushed out of the way by the ancient power. A silouhette of a woman stood up out of the chamber and stretched out her arms.  
"What a dream!" She exclaimed. The woman ran her hands through her long, golden hair, revealing pointy elf ears.

She was a very beautiful elf woman. She looked as if she was made from a treasure trove of the gods. Her flowing gold hair, her eyes were a bright shade of brown, making them look like gold coins. Her skin was fair and bright, her lips were full and pink, she smiled like the dawn on the world. Melting the bad things and replacing them with warmth. She wore a simple white toga, like the Greek women in the Ancient world. Her body was adorned in gold jewlery. She wore earrings, bracelets, anklets, a circlet and a golden bell that hung about her neck. This woman could pass as a relative of Halekulani's.

The woman looked about her. She counted the chambers that were open and went to read who it was that had awakened.  
"Ringo, Shaina, Jubei, Gorgon." She read their names off as she passed by. "Then these two." She looked down at the chambers. The names on the doors were scratched off.

An act of vandalism against the Chrome Dome Empire! The woman had to report this to the generals. She turned towards the room where the czar and the generals were slumbering and bumped right into something. She fell back and thought she was going to fall but something caught her about the waist. She looked up into the face of a man she recognized. He had spikey black hair, a pink headband, wore torn clothing and had a calm face with a playful smile. Most of all, he wore the same exact necklace as her!  
"You ought to be careful Gabriel, you might hurt yourself." He said calmly.  
"Thank you. I'll try to be more careful." Gabriel said.

The man pulled her back up. She happened to look down and see another familiar figure. By the man's feet stood a small gum drop-like creature with arms, legs, little angel wings and a flower on top of its head.  
"Good morning Gabriel." It said happily.  
"Good morning." She laughed. Gabriel was surrounded by friends now, and not just sleeping ones. The memories began to flood her mind until she remembered. "Is Wild Wister still sleeping?" She suddenly asked.  
"No, he left a bit ago to take care of the Hair Kingdom Survivor." The man told her.  
"He won't last long if he went by himself." Gabriel said.  
"Ringo's gang went with him."  
"Those losers." Gabriel retorted. "Should we go after Wild Wister?"  
"Nah. He'll learn that he can't do anything without us." The man smiled down at her, jokingly.  
Gabriel laughed. Friends, such good friends.

In the hall, they heard footsteps. A man's footsteps.  
"Could it be Wild Wister?" Gabriel whispered to her friends.  
"No, his shoes are different from this guy's." The man whispered. "Hide."

Gabriel and her friends went in opposite directions to hide. Gabriel dived behind a cyrogenic chamber and peeped over it to see where her friends were hiding. No sign of them. She ducked down just as the stranger stepped into the room.

The stranger was a tall bald man with a kanji on his forehead. He wore armor but bore no weapons. At his feet was a small, pink octupus. The stranger smiled as he looked about the room.

Gabriel smiled herself as she saw what was happening. Her friends had snuck up on the man, the little candy creature took the octupus hostage and her other friend charged the tips of his fingers with his aura and held them up to the man's face like a gun. She sat back to watch.  
"Just who are you?" Gabriel's friend asked.  
"I am Czar Baldy Bald IV! I have come to greet you all as you awake from your slumber." The stranger said.  
"Hey! Who wants grilled octupus?" The candy creature asked as he held the octupus over a small fire that he built.  
Gabriel giggled.  
"You can come out Gabriel." Her friend called. She obeyed and stepped out of her hiding place. "So you're the current czar then? I'm sorry." He apologized.  
"Doesn't look very powerful to me." Gabriel remarked as she stepped up behind her friend.  
"Hush." Her friend said nicely to her.  
"Octupus Carl, are you all right?" The czar went to assist his friend, ignoring Gabriel's insult.  
"I'm fine. Just a little crispy." Octupus Carl said.  
"Come. We have much to do. I mean I'm glad you greeted me but there are bigger people to meet. I am just a soldier." Gabriel's friend said.

He led the way down the hall into a bigger room with twenty-seven cyrogenic chambers in it. One of them was already open.  
"Here is where the czar and the generals that led blocks A-Z are slumbering." He said to the current czar.  
"One of them is gone." The czar said.  
"That one housed Master Wild Wister. He left to take care of the Hair Kingdom Survivor." The man said.  
"That idiot." Gabriel said outloud. Her friend only smiled.

The czar grinned as if his plan was working out nicely. Only it wasn't his plan at all. This was just coincidence that the former czar and his minions were waking up in the time of need when Bobobo was defeating the empire's best generals.

'No, Czar Baldy Bald IV, this is our plan. You just happen to be in it.' Gabriel thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"They will be waking up soon." Gabriel's friend said as hair hunters began to flood into the room. They sensed it too.

The czar turned to see all the hair hunters, including Gabriel and her friends, kneeling towards him. But they weren't kneeling towards him, they were kneeling at the generals who began to awaken from their slumber.  
"What's happening!?" The current czar asked stepping back as a chamber popped open.  
"Here's news. Block leaders A-F are finally waking up. If you want to survive, you better step back!" Gabriel's friend commanded.

Figures began to come out of the chambers. When the mist cleared, they became visible.

"We've lost contact with Wild Wister, SIR! That Hair Kingdom Survivor must have defeated him but we can get him back, right Lambada?" Said Combat Blues, a man dressed in camoflague and wore a round helmet.

Gabriel was shocked. 'Wild Wister was defeated? Oh no. That idiot.' Her friend grabbed her arm.  
"It'll be alright." He told her quietly.  
"Wild Wister? No way!" Not Nice Ice Cream exclaimed.  
"We'll make him pay. No one stands up to us hair hunters without suffering the consequences, am I right?" Jeda asked.  
"Right Jeda. Before the czar wakes up, we should go and defeat that there Hair Kingdom Survivor. It is time to use the Turbo Trio Salvo." General Lee Fishcake commanded.

Gabriel looked up, worried and surprised that he would choose to use that move so quickly. The other generals were surprised too.

"That would be too much power." Jeda said.  
"I can take down the Hair Kingdom Survivor with my bare hands." Combat Blues said as he cocked his water gun.  
"What about you Lambada?" General Lee Fishcake asked.  
"No thanks." He simply said.  
"Oh, Lambada. I can never get mad at you." General Lee Fishcake said. He quickly turned towards the kneeling hair hunters. "But I can always get mad at somebody!" He threw a purple aura ball at them.

The hair hunters scattered but Gabriel stayed seated. Her friend gave her a slight nod before running off in fear with the candy creature.  
"Get that Hair Kingdom Survivor!" General Lee Fishcake commanded the hair hunters as they ran off.  
"General, I might have a plan to lure that pest Bobobo into our clutches." The czar said as he kneeled.  
"So you're the current czar? Then let's hear your plan." General Lee Fishcake said. Gabriel put a hand on the general's shoulder.  
"I doubt his plan would work if he's still trying to get the Hair Kingdom Survivor today." Gabriel said.  
"You are right, Lady Gabriel but we still need to hear him out." General Lee Fishcake said to her politely. Gabriel nodded and stepped back.  
"Gabriel." Jeda said as he walked up to her.  
"Oh no." Gabriel said under her breath.  
"It's been so long." Jeda said as he looked her over. "Those chambers preserve well."  
"If you're going to say something, say it plainly." Gabriel crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Hard to get as always. You're so beautiful Gabriel." Jeda said as he bent down to kiss her. Gabriel stepped back. He almost fell on his face.  
"Stupid as always." Gabriel said before walking off. Jeda frowned.

Gabriel stood behind General Lee Fishcake again, the only general she trusted around here other than her friend, Rem, who wasn't awake yet.  
"Gabriel, what do you think of the czar's idea to use the A-Block Amusement park as a base?" He asked her.  
"We could go for it, but we should have a back up plan as the czar did." Gabriel said.  
"Right. So what's the back up plan?" He asked.  
"I'll be the back up plan, as usual." Gabriel winked.  
"Alright, we're set then. As soon as the other generals wake up, we'll go to our battle positions and wait for the Hair Kingdom Survivor." General Lee Fishcake said. "Where will you be, Gabriel?"  
"I'll be around." She smiled. "If you need me, give me the call."  
Gabriel exited the building and set off into the wilderness. She was going to get the neccessary items for her plan. First, she had to find Wild Wister.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gabriel ran for the nearest town, she ran the plan through her mind, making sure it was flawless. "We have to bring the Lost Block together, or it is hopeless!" Gabriel shouted outloud. "Those boys better learn to cooperate or I'll have their heads!"

She dashed across the bridge, dodged passerbys and ran in between buildings. Finally, she stopped at a bench and sat down to rest. Gabriel was absolutely exhausted, but luckily, she was surrounded by super markets. As she caught her breath, she studied her surroundings. A bunch of people, most of them bald, some still had their hair. Hair hunters must have came through here. Maybe she would be lucky and find Wild Wister here!

"Just my luck!" Gabriel exclaimed when her eyes saw a figure of a familiar man. "Wild Wister! Over here!"  
"Gabriel?" He turned.

The man had shoulder-length brown hair, wore orange sun glasses, an opened collared white floral shirt, purple pants and purple shoes. He was covered in sand and quite dirty from what seemed like rough housing. Most of all, he wore the same curious bell necklace that Gabriel and that man wore.  
"Gabriel, you're awake?" He asked as he walked up to her.  
"Yeah silly." Gabriel said as she stood up and brushed off the sand from his clothes. "Come on. We have an important date." She said grabbing his hand.  
"A what!?" He was surprised.  
"We have to find the others and get the treasure chest!" Gabriel shouted as she dragged him through town.  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Wait you mean we're going to open the forbidden chest!?"  
Gabriel nodded.  
"Are you crazy!? That is way too much power even for Bobobo!"  
"Do you want to lose to him again?" Gabriel asked, turning to him like a mother to her cantankerous child in a grocery store. "Only this time, in front of me?"  
"No." Wild Wister replied lowering his head.  
"Then come on. We have to find the other two so we can unlock the chest."  
"It's so good to have you back." He said calmly. Gabriel grinned.  
She noticed she was still holding his hand. She threw it aside. "You can walk yourself!" She shouted before continuing on.  
"That's my Gabriel." Wild Wister said to himself as he followed her. She pretended not to hear.

They soon entered a barren area outside of town. In the distance was something black, advancing at a slow rate.  
"That must be the Hair Hunters that General Lee Fishcake chased off." Gabriel said. "The other two might be there!"  
They ran towards the black blob and saw that they were advancing on Bobobo and his gang. Gabriel grabbed Wild Wister by the collar and darted off to the side, unnoticed. They stood on the sidelines, reading every face that passed by.  
"So the one guy and his living candy is awake too?" Wild Wister asked.  
Gabriel nodded. Then she scrunched up her face in confusion. She looked up at him. "What are there names anyways?" She asked.  
"I do not remember." Wild Wister scratched his head. "It seems like they never told us."  
"Yeah I mean, we've been a team for so long and we don't even know their names. Odd." Gabriel looked deeper into the army. "There!" She sprinted towards the crowd and leaped up over their heads. She landed in front of the man that was with her earlier.  
"Gabriel! What..." He started but Gabriel interrupted.  
"Come on." She said grabbing him by the collar and the candy creature by the hand. By then, the army had passed them by like a passing train. She walked them over to where Wild Wister stood, dumbstruck.  
"It's been way too long since we did a mission together." Wild Wister managed to say.  
"A mission! Gabriel are you sure?" The man asked.  
"Well, you can ask Wild Wister what he thinks. He fought Bobobo." She said. The man looked at him.  
"Listen to her, or she'll kill us." Wild Wister said to him a harsh whisper. Gabriel quickly grabbed him by the collar.  
"I'll do much worse." She whispered in his ear. Wild Wister's eyes widened at the thought.

He could see it now. He would be tied down and tortured by the heat of a thousand suns and all that time, he would have to deal with Gabriel feeding him General Lee Fishcake's secret recipe. Wild Wister shook the thought away.  
"We have to go and find the chest. Then when we battle Bobobo, together, we'll have that at hand." Gabriel said. "The map, if you will?" She held out her hand to whoever had the map.

The little candy creature reached into his sock and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He flew up to Gabriel and dropped it in her hand.  
"Thank you." Gabriel smiled. She opened up the map and studied it. "Wait! This is just a coupon for flower hairpins! Where's the real map?"  
"It should be in here somewhere." The creature said as he dug in his socks.  
"Don't tell me you lost it!" The man demanded.  
"Nope, I don't got it." The creature said calmly, acting as if it was an everyday thing that you lose a map to the most important treasure in the world.  
"Alright, well let's think back. Who had the map last?" Gabriel asked. The four started to think.  
"For awhile there, you had it Gabriel." Wild Wister said.  
"Yeah then she gave it to me." The man said. "Then I gave it to him." He pointed to the candy creature.  
"Then Jeda asked me to give it to him." The candy creature blurted out. Everyone's face fell except his. He kept smiling.  
"Jeda...has...the...map?" Gabriel turned away.  
"This is bad." Wild Wister said.  
"Why?" The man asked clueless. Wild Wister grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the Gabriel bomb.  
"Listen, when we're not around, the other generals start hitting on Gabriel. I hear about it at the general meetings. Plus, Gabriel is disgusted by all human men so it doesn't really get pretty when that happens." Wild Wister said.  
"And you do nothing about it?" The man asked, furious.  
"Well, no. Gabriel can pretty much take care of herself." He said, unsure of his own words.  
"Gabriel is strong, I know, but she doesn't need to be taking that from her own comrades. We're her friends and should help her in every step of the way, not sit back and watch her get hurt." The man clenched his fists as he lectured Wild Wister.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Wild Wister lowered his head.  
"I'm not the one who needs an apology." He said pointing to Gabriel. Wild Wister sighed.

Gabriel sat on the ground, cross legged. Her hair covered her face and she bent over staring at the ground. There were wet spots on the ground in front of her face. The candy creature sat in her lap, trying to comfort her. Wild Wister and the man came and sat on opposite sides of her. Wild Wister looked up at the sky and looked for words. He turned to Gabriel.  
"Gabriel, I'm sorry for all the things that you've suffered from. But now that we're here and together, we're all here for you." He said sincerely. Suprised at his speech so far, he continued. "We'll go and get the map from Jeda and find the chest." That was a good prep.  
"Yeah and get some ice cream!" The candy creature exclaimed.  
Gabriel smiled. "Thank you boys. I really appreciate that." She pushed her hair back behind her elf ears. She stood up. "Well, no use in moping around so let's go get the map!"  
"She sure has some random mood swings." Wild Wister whispered to the man as they followed Gabriel back towards the castle. The man nodded.

The four friends walked towards the castle determined to find the map. They were ready for anything that would come at them. But in the Bobobo world, everything was random.


	4. Chapter 4

They were not ready for what was going to happen. At the castle, most of the generals were already awake. When Gabriel and the rest of the Lost Block walked into the room, everyone went silent except Jeda.  
"Came back for more Gabby?" He asked, calling her by her informal name that only she and Rem used.  
"Don't you ever call me by that name Jeda." She growled as she walked up to him.  
"Then you must call me by my formal name, Jeda the Wind God." He smirked.  
"Enough of this, Jeda. We came for the map." Wild Wister said.  
"The map?" Jeda sounded clueless. "Oh, that thing." He said pulling something from his pocket.

Jeda had an odd smile on his face now as he held the map up in front of Gabriel, out of her reach. She stared at him with bitter hate.  
"Superfist of the Wind Sickle!" He shouted. "Room of Hanging Vines!"

A box appeared in the air above their heads. It was full of sharp sickles and knives, hung by ropes which was why it was called the Room of Hanging Vines. Jeda tossed the map up into the box and immediately, the sickles and knives flew this way and that. The Lost Block was speechless as Jeda's superfist shredded the map into pieces. The pieces fell to the ground, along with Gabriel. They couldn't put it back together, the pieces were too small to identify. Gabriel heaved, trying not to cry in front of all the generals. Jeda quickly turned, as if he saw what he had just done. He walked off to join the other speechless generals who stared down at poor Gabriel.

Gabriel clenched her fists and bit her lip. Anything to keep from crying. It was almost inevitable.  
"We need to get her out of here." The man whispered to Wild Wister.  
"I'm on it." Wild Wister said. He walked up to Gabriel, grabbed her about the waist and tossed her onto his shoulder. "Come on." He said to the man and the candy creature.  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel whispered into Wild Wister's ear as they walked out of the crowd of generals.  
"Saving you from humility." He said.  
"But I'm already humiliated. We didn't stand a chance against Jeda when he did that." She choked on her tears.  
"We couldn't do anything!" The man raised his voice slightly as they exited the building. "It's our code not to attack the other generals. If we did, not only would we fail ourselves but we'd fail the czar too by taking out all of his defenses."  
"Then we'd be the only defense and that's too much of a job for us four." Wild Wister completed the man's argument. "Like it's already a heavy burden." Gabriel sighed, resting her head on Wild Wister's shoulder.  
"If we had done anything to stop Jeda's attack..." The man paused. "With all the other generals there..."  
"We know." Wild Wister said. He looked over his shoulder at Gabriel. "It would ruin our reputation and...she's asleep."  
"She is?" The man asked, taking a look for himself.  
"She's such an angel." The candy creature said floating by.  
"You can put it that way. If you mean beautiful judgement." Wild Wister joked. The man smirked. An inside joke between the Lost Block men.  
"Let's set her down somewhere until she wakes up. Then we can talk about what we're going to do now." The man suggested. Wild Wister nodded in agreement.

They found a comfortable clearing of woods that they happened to find themselves in. Wild Wister sat Gabriel down against a tree around the ring of the clearing and sat down himself not to far away.  
"How long do you think she'll be out?" Asked the man.  
"Not long, she just woke up from a hundred year slumber." Wild Wister replied. "She's probably in that one state. What does she call it?"  
"I call it, 'Immediate Event Colma.'" The man joked. "But yeah, that's probably what she's doing." He squatted down by Gabriel.  
"I finally found you guys!" Exclaimed a woman's voice from the path. She walked into the clearing.  
"Rem?" Wild Wister asked.  
"Yeah, in the waking world." Rem sat down in front of Gabriel.  
"Why did you follow us?" The man asked.  
"I was there when Jeda did that. I cast one of my sleeping spells on Gabriel, to be a good friend. I knew she was in a state of shock, so I put her into a temporary sleep." Rem touched Gabriel's forehead. "She's having good dreams." Rem smiled.  
"Might I ask of what?" Wild Wister asked curiously.  
"Can't tell you, BFF promise." Rem said quickly. She changed the subject. "She'll be waking up soon, but in turn, I'll go back to sleep. Tell her I said hi." Rem said as she got up and left.  
"So it wasn't one of Gabriel's spells anyways." The man said.  
"I wonder what she's dreaming of." Wild Wister still pondered on what Rem had said.  
"Forget about it, you'll never find out." The man told him.

Shortly after Rem left, Gabriel began to come to. "Oh, Lothlorien." She called out as her eyes fluttered. Wild Wister's eyes widened. He stared at the man, who shrugged. Gabriel sat up and stared at both of them.  
"Who in the world is Lothlorien!?" Wild Wister quickly demanded.  
Gabriel, startled by this rude awakening, backed up into the tree. "My homeland." She said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Wild Wister blushed. He turned away, cursing to himself.  
"Gabriel, not to rush you into matters but we need to do something since the map has been destroyed." The man told her.  
"Oh yes." Gabriel sighed. She got up and paced back and forth, thinking.  
"Do we really need to get the chest?" Wild Wister asked again, concerned about the power.  
"No, but we could have it on hand. A back up plan." Gabriel said.  
"But that plan is destroyed now and we will never find the chest." The man said sadly.  
"Why didn't we carry the chest around so we could have it on hand at all times?" Wild Wister complained.  
"Shush." Gabriel told him. She looked up at the sky. "In my dream, I saw a city. Much like my Lothlorien but was full of hair humanoids."  
"The Hair Kingdom!" Wild Wister interrupted.  
"You know of it?" Gabriel asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, it was one of the places that the czar tried to raid." Wild WIster explained. "You weren't there so you don't remember."  
"Anyways, in that city, I saw the chest. But it was heavily guarded by sixteen guardians and one big lion." Gabriel said.  
"Odd, I do not remember a lion in the Hair Kingdom." Wild Wister said outloud.  
"Then the czar rose up and blasted them all away. But he did not pick up the chest, he left it to be swept away by the sea." Gabriel looked down at her bare feet.  
"But he knows about the chest, why did he let that happen?" The man asked.  
"I do not know but it was a weird dream." Gabriel said. She looked at Wild Wister. "We must go to this Hair Kingdom."  
"Are you serious?" Wild Wister asked, surprised.  
"Do you doubt our own powers?" Gabriel asked, lifting her hand up to her side. It glowed with a brilliant gold aura.  
"No but...Alright, let's go." Wild Wister got up.

He led them out of the woods and into a field where they followed a path into a small town. It would be a long walk to the Hair Kingdom. A couple of days at least. Wild Wister was worried about the fact that it had been a hundred years and lots of changes might have taken place. What if this Hair Kingdom ceased to stand during their slumber? What if they weren't the strongest beings in the world, as they believed. The Lost Block would soon find out. They entered the small town of farmers and merchants. The townspeople bustled about with their cows and sheep. Merchants and farmers waiting at their stands, selling their goods to the commoners. There was something odd about this town but the Lost Block couldn't exactly put their finger on it.

**To be continued in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

It finally hit Gabriel. She stopped in the road and looked around her.  
"What is it?" Wild Wister asked.  
"Haven't you noticed?" She turned to her friends. "The civilians all look like Baron Von Hornian!"

Wild Wister and the man looked around at the civilians. They were short, green beings with dog faces, curly black hair and they all had at least one horn.  
"You're right." Said the man.  
"Look at these outrageous prices!" Exclaimed the candy creature.  
"Hey! I'm trying to make a living here!" Shouted the merchant. He shooed the candy creature away. Gabriel caught him in her arms.  
"These people. I've seen them before in a book." Gabriel said to herself, more to the boys. "Whatever you do, don't buy anything."  
"Why not?" Wild Wister asked.  
"He just said that the prices were outrageous." Gabriel said. "Are you deaf?"

They continued down the main road through town and stopped when they met a crowd of people gathered at the town center.  
"I wonder what's going on?" The man asked.  
"We'll just check it out." Gabriel said. She started to walk up towards the crowd when Wild Wister grabbed her shoulder.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. We should just keep on going to the Hair Kingdom as we planned." He told her.  
"It'll only be a minute." She patted his hand in reassurance. Wild Wister let go and stepped back to watch her walk into the crowd.

Gabriel broke through the ring of afro-headed peas and saw why they were gathering there. In the midst of the crowd was what seemed to be a slave sell off. Behind one big pea-looking person stood several different species of humanoids in shackles. There was a little white alien, a plus sign, two squirrels wearing clothes, and a fish with legs and obviously lungs. Gabriel was horrified. These creatures were so sad as they were being auctioned off. The squirrels embraced each other in fear, the alien bowed his head, the plus sign trembled and the fish only stared and made a fishy face.  
"Hey missy! Come here!" The auctioneer demanded.

Gabriel could feel the crowd push her towards him against her will. He grabbed her wrist and two guards put her in shackles.  
"Guys! A little help!" She screamed as they pushed her up on a milk crate along with the other creatures in shackles.

Wild Wister and the man came bustling through. Just as the candy creature came flying in, Gabriel grabbed him from the air to save him from the shackles. She held him in her arms, hiding him within her long hair.  
"Let her go!" Wild Wister demanded, thorns growing from his hands as a threat. The man charged his fingers with his aura.  
"She's my property now and I'm going to sell her for a billion yen." Said the auctioneer.  
"That's outrageous!" Wild Wister exclaimed.  
"Oh so you're saying I'm not priceless?" Gabriel asked angrily.  
"No, I mean..." Wild Wister muttered.  
"Hush! We're trying to save you." The man said.  
"Well that was a nice plan. To just rush in and talk." Gabriel said as the crowd drew their weapons and poked the man and Wild Wister with the points. "What heroes." She muttered under her breath.  
"Superfist of the 100 Wildflowers!" Wild Wister shouted as the ground shook. "Rose Thorns!"

Giant roses rose up from the ground and swatted the townspeople away. One grabbed the auctioneer and shook him about until the key fell out of his pocket. The man who was electricuting some of the attackers stopped and ran for the key. He ran up and unlocked Gabriel's shackles first.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, rubbing her wrists.  
"I'm fine. I was only in the shackles for a few minutes." She said taking her hands to her sides. The candy creature took the key from the man and unlocked the other shackled creature.  
"I hate to say I told you so but..." Wild Wister started to say as he walked up to the gang. Gabriel put a hand up to his mouth.  
"Let's just get a move on before anything else happens." Gabriel said.

Once again, the Lost Block set off to the Hair Kingdom. They left the town behind and entered a wide meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see.  
"Thank you." Gabriel said to both the men.  
"No problem." The man smiled.  
"We couldn't leave you to be sold that cheap." Wild Wister laughed.  
"I'm not worth that much." Gabriel said modestly.  
"Don't be kidding yourself." The man said. "You're the whole world to us."  
Gabriel gave him a playful shove, which resulted into a push and shove between the two.  
"Don't make me come back there!" Wild Wister shouted. They all laughed.

The Lost Block was together again, and actually cooperating! Gabriel was surprised that a fight hadn't broke out between the man and Wild Wister, as they had done many times long ago. That was just a small thing that she would have to get used to if it kept up.

The sun began to set and the crickets started to sing. A night chill ran through the air as it got dark.  
"We better find somewhere to camp. I don't want to be wandering in the dark. Bad enough with Wild Wister as our guide." Gabriel smirked.  
"Hey!" Wild Wister shouted playfully. "Alright, it looks like there's a shack up ahead. We can stay there for the night." He pointed at a building at the bottom of a small hill.  
"I'm tired." Stated the candy creature as he floated down like a feather. Gabriel caught him in her arms.  
"You can sleep now. I've got you." She smiled at him before he closed his eyes and drifted into a dream filled with chocolatey goodness.

Gabriel and the man waited outside of the shack as Wild Wister investigated. He looked around the shack and inside it, making sure it was safe to stay there for the night. He came back out and told them to come in. Inside, there was a dirt floor and the smell of metal. Gabriel touched the walls with a free hand. The walls were rusty, so they must be aluminum siding. She reached up and could barely touch the ceiling. A frame of wood covering the inside from rain with more aluminum siding. There were no windows but there was broken planks of wood and glass on the floor.  
"Will this do?" Wild Wister asked Gabriel specifically. She kicked some of the wood and glass aside and sat down.  
"Yes, thank you." She said as she gently laid down and covered the candy creature with part of her toga. "Good night boys." She said sweetly and closed her eyes. Wild Wister and the man looked at each other.  
"You can be on watch." They both said at the same time. They frowned.  
"We can settle this without fighting." Wild Wister said. "I'll go on watch for half the night and you get the last half."  
"Sounds good." The man said. "But I'm not really that sleepy."  
"Okay, we can both stay on watch." Wild Wister said. There was a rivalry in their gazes as they stared menacingly at each other.

This was a bad idea. After thirty minutes of a staring contest, they both fell asleep sitting on the ground. No one was on watch now. What could possibly happen in the Bobobo world when no one is on watch?

**To be continued in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

When they landed on the top of the first tower, they were immediately ambushed by several little yellow creatures. Wild Wister and the man fought them off only to discover that they had taken Gabriel.  
"Why didn't she fight back?" The man asked looking around.  
"Maybe she couldn't." Wild Wister said as he studied the ground. He couldn't find anything that they could use as clues. Wild Wister stood up. "Well, now we have to find her and the chest." He sighed.

In the tower, the yellow creatures were shuffling Gabriel down a staircase. She looked drained, her arms were tied behind her back by cords that she was still struggling to break free of.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked them.  
"To Bibibi, he'll decide what to do with you." Said one.  
"I'm not talking to him! I'd rather submit myself to another authority, if you will." Gabriel planted her feet in the ground.  
"Fine, choose a number from 1-16." A creature said. Gabriel thought about it.

'In Lothlorien, there were three high lords that aided my queen. Five elements and eight elves of the representative court.' Gabriel brainstormed. 'Three, five and eight are numbers that repeat in my people's history. Eight is a greater number than three and five.'

"What's your answer?" One asked impatiently.  
"Eight." Gabriel decided. "Might I ask why I had to choose a number?"  
"You're going to see the 8th District General, Yabo." A creature said.  
"He'll decide what to do with you instead of Bibibi." Another said.  
"Yabo?" Gabriel began to have second thoughts of her choice as they ushered down the steps and into the open city.  
In Lothlorien, Gabriel's people named their children for their virtues. That did not apply for everyone in the world but Gabriel thought it did. Gabriel was named so because she was to be a messenger, her people foresaw it. Yabo means ambition, treachery. Using the name as a stereotype, Gabriel imagined this man to be a no good, double crossing, liar. As they neared the 8th District tower, Gabriel tried to break free of her cords, so she wouldn't have to meet this Yabo character.  
"Don't try it. Those cords are mithril cords, you'll never break free." A creature said. Gabriel cursed under her breath. That was her kryptonite. Mithril was a magical ore and could block an elf from using their powers.

They entered the doors to the 8th District Tower. In the middle of the room sat a heavy looking man wearing a straw hat and raincoat. Gabriel tried to read the man, but he was an enigma. He grinned from under his hat.  
"So this is one of the trespassers?" Yabo asked.  
"Yes, sir. She chose to come here instead of Bibibi's castle so she's in your hands now." A creature said, shoving Gabriel towards the man.  
"Thank you gentlemen." Yabo chuckled. When the creatures left, he turned to Gabriel. "Let me introduce myself. Name's Yabo." He stuck out his hand.  
"My name is Gabriel." She stared at him cautiously. Yabo took his hand back.  
"I see they tied you up." He said getting up and untying her bounds. Gabriel was surprised that he was helping her. Probably because he didn't know any better. Yabo tossed the cords aside.  
"Thank you." Gabriel said, turning away from him.  
"It's only proper." He said before he walked off into another room.

Gabriel sat down and thought about how she was going to get back to the boys and find the chest. Yabo kept popping up in her mind. How he was so kind and polite. She was shocked that he untied the cords. She shook the thought away. This was no time to make friends. She was on a mission that she took upon herself. Gabriel's brainstorming was interrupted when Yabo sat in front of her with two bowls of ramen.  
"Thought you would be hungry." He said setting a bowl in front of her.  
"Thank you." Gabriel managed to say. Indeed, she was hungry. She hadn't eaten in over a hundred years! She had self-control and ate slowly to savor the taste of food after her cyrogenic state. She smiled at Yabo, who smiled back. Maybe she could befriend him for means of escape? Gabriel planned it all in her mind as they ate together.

**To be continued in Chapter 8!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Wister and the man collapsed on a bench. They had looked for Gabriel almost everywhere, of course except where she actually was.  
"This was a stupid quest. Why did we listen to her?" Wild Wister asked the man.  
"We had to." Replied the man. "Don't give up, I'm sure she would do the same for us."  
"I doubt it. She doesn't care about us that much." Wild Wister said pessimistically.  
"But don't you remember the times that she aided us when we were sick and injured?" The man asked.  
"Well yeah." Wild Wister lost the argument.  
"Do you think an evil woman who didn't care would sit there and tend to our every need?" The man made a point.  
"She does care." Wild Wister remembered all the times Gabriel sat with him and nursed him back to health. "We have to help her." Wild Wister got up, but sat back down. "But we have no idea where she is."  
"We could call for her, but I'd rather wait to use that for a last resort." The man said. Wild Wister nodded in agreement, fingering the bell around his neck. "Let's split up and search opposite sides of the city."

The man and the candy creature searched the North East, East and South East side while Wild Wister searched the North West, West and South West side of the city.

In the 8th District Tower, Gabriel had asked Yabo about the Hair Kingdom and he explained how things came to be there.  
"Bibibi established the First Hair Lion's Resolve 16, which is the group I am in. There are fifteen other generals who patrol their own parts of the city." Yabo explained. Gabriel interrupted him.  
"The lion. The sixteen guards." She said to herself.  
"Pardon?" Yabo asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking outloud. Please tell me about the other generals. Are they as nice as you?" Gabriel smiled sweetly. Yabo lowered his head, hiding his face with his hat, probably blushing.  
"Well now, it depends what mood you catch them in." He said under his hat. "For example, Bird of Paradise is always moody. The average teenager you could say." Before he could continue, the doors opened and a boy entered. "Fine, what are you doing here?" Yabo asked.  
"Heard you had a girl." The boy smiled mischeivously. He had spiked blonde hair, a red bandana around his neck, biker's vest and ripped jeans.  
"I have no girl." Yabo fibbed. "She's a prisoner."  
Fine looked her over. "Doesn't look like a prisoner to me." He said sitting down with the two, still looking at Gabriel.  
"It's not polite to stare." Gabriel told him. He smiled and turned to Yabo.  
"The other trespassers haven't been found yet." Fine said.  
"Please don't harm them." Gabriel pleaded.  
"But you and your friends have committed treason against Bibibi and the Hair Kingdom. We must bring you all in and hold trial." Fine said. Yabo had walked off to tend to other matters, ignoring the whole conversation.  
"We committed treason? How?" Gabriel asked.  
"You entered the city without being branded. It is law here." Fine told her.  
"I am not about to be branded for some king." Gabriel said for the second time since she came there. "To be marked my whole life only to visit a kingdom? I find it rather stupid."  
"You must show your love for king Bibibi." Fine said.  
"I congratulate him, long live Bibibi but I refuse to be branded for him." Gabriel stood up defiantly.  
"You dare rise up against the king?!" Fine stood up after her.  
"If that is what you call being smart, then so be it!" Gabriel glared at him. Defeated, Fine retreated to where Yabo had earlier.  
"She is headstrong, straight forward, no?" Yabo smiled.  
"She's no weak girl, I know that." Fine said. "You are lucky."  
"How?" Yabo asked.  
"She's your girl." Fine replied.  
Yabo turned away. "No she isn't. I already told you, Fine. She's only my prisoner for the time being."  
"And you're not going to take advantage of the situation?" Fine had sparked an idea but Yabo kept silent. "Well, I have to get. See you two later." Fine said, leaving.  
"Good riddens." Gabriel muttered when the doors closed.

For the rest of the day, Yabo had disappeared to somewhere in the tower while Gabriel sat by herself, reminiscing and planning. She had thought of going outside but in turn, thought about Yabo who might worry about her being gone. She'll wait awhile longer before escaping. Her eyelids were heavy and she could slightly hear a familiar voice far away. She soon fell asleep on the cold, metallic floor.

In Gabriel's dream, she stood in a giant city with vending machines on every corner. Across the street was her best friend, Rem. Excited and happy, she ran to her friend and they embraced each other.  
"It's been so long Gabby!" Rem exclaimed as she looked into her friend's eyes.  
"I know Rem. I know." Gabriel was close to tears.  
"But we have to get down to business. There's been a lot going on since we woke up." Rem said. They talked as they walked up to their favorite place to hang out. Gabriel explained what had happened to her and Rem returned information about what had happened with her.

It appeared that Bobobo had defeated everyone in the Former Margarita Empire from a hundred years ago, even the czar, as Gabriel had predicted. Rem also told that the man and the candy creature on Gabriel's team had disappeared from the Hair Kingdom, but Wild Wister was still sighted in areas.  
"So those two gave up on me?" Gabriel asked, sadly.  
"Maybe but he might have a plan. You know how he is." Rem told her. "So how's your love life recently?"  
"Love life?" Gabriel was clueless. "Oh, I have none."  
"Oh yeah? Well, what if I did this?" Rem asked as she reached her hands into Gabriel's head and read her dreams. "You still dream about the czar?"  
Gabriel nodded solemnly.  
"When will you learn?" Rem asked knowing that the question will never be answered. She dug deeper into Gabriel's mind. "Wild Wister, that man, and Yabo." Rem giggled. "What do you see in those guys?"  
"I don't know, but I will tell you that I've tried not to fall in love." Gabriel said.  
"It's okay to fall in love Gabby." Rem said.  
"I'm just not ready for it." Gabriel said looking out over Rem's dream world.  
"Sure you are." Rem smiled. "Just watch out for that Yabo character, I do not like him. He's rather dangerous looking."  
"I will." Gabriel said.  
"Well, it's about time to wake up." Rem sighed, standing up.  
"Oh, darn it." Gabriel said, standing up too. She gave her friend a hug.  
"Remember what I said Gabby. Wait for Wild Wister, he'll rescue you." Rem winked at her.  
"I will. Good bye Rem." Gabriel smiled as she began to wake up, fading from Rem's dream world.  
"Gabriel, are you awake?" Yabo asked as he appeared beside her.  
"Yes." She replied, stretching her arms out.  
"It's urgent. They found your friend in the 7th District." Yabo said. Gabriel didn't look surprised. "Fine's district." He said. This time, Gabriel was shocked.

**To be continued in Chapter 9!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yabo led Gabriel to the 7th District, which wasn't very far from the 8th. There was a crowd already gathering as they neared where the trespasser was reportedly seen. Yabo took Gabriel's hand and pushed their way through the crowd so they could see what was going on. She was surprised to see what had happened.

Wild Wister had Fine bound by vines, laying on the ground. He had one foot on top of Fine's chest, obviously applying pressure.

"I said, where is Gabriel?!" Wild Wister demanded.

"Right here." Gabriel said, releasing Yabo's hand and walking up to Wild Wister.

"Where have you been?" Wild Wister asked, stepping off of Fine. He picked her up in an embrace.

She didn't care if everyone saw her, she was just glad to see that he was okay. Gabriel smiled at him when he let her down.

"I've been treated well by the 8th District general, Yabo." She said, turning to introduce him but he was gone. He must have had more important things to do in the tower.

"I'll have to thank them." Wild Wister smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay." He moved for another hug but she stopped him.

"We still have a mission." She said.

"Your mission is over!" Fine shouted as he leaped at Wild Wister.

The vines must have disappeared when Wild Wister left. Fine seemed to be covered in a fine sand when Gabriel saw him up close. Wild Wister spun around and punched him with a thorny fist of vines. Fine was sent flying to the other side of the crowd.

"Let's go. I've had enough of him." Wild Wister said, putting his arm around her and walking her through the crowd. How heroic.

Fine watched them as they left, cursing under his breath.

In the 8th District Tower, Yabo was pacing back and forth, thinking outloud, not even paying attention when Fine and another man walked in.

"That man is strong." Fine said indirectly. "And he's got your girl."

"I know that Fine." Yabo snapped. Fine snickered. "We can't let them leave the city."

"They're criminals and we must arrest them." Fine said, still on the trespassing topic.

"You can take that man but if you bring any harm to Gabriel, I'll..." Yabo stopped, thinking about what he would do. Suddenly, the small yellow creatures that had captured Gabriel busted through the doors.

"Bububu is back and she brought some friends!" They shouted together.

"We must put an end to the rebellion!" Fine exclaimed.

"All generals must report to King Bibibi right away." The yellow leader said.

Wild Wister and Gabriel stopped in a secluded place where no one was around. He still had his arm around her waist as he stared down at her.

"So where is that treasure anyway?" He asked, remembering the mission.

Gabriel shook herself from the trance. "Oh..um, in one of the towers."

"Do we still have to go get it?" He whined, moving closer.

"I'm afraid so. I feel that Bobobo is stronger than we think." Gabriel said, taking a step back. She was happy to see him but not that happy. He sighed and began to walk towards a tower, Gabriel followed behind.

In Bibibi's castle, all the generals were gathered in front of him. He sat on the throne with his two small daughters. Yabo, Fine and the man that had went with them were together in the line of generals, discussing about Gabriel and Wild Wister. There was a short yellow creature by them, similar to the ones from before but had orange v-shaped eyebrows. He had a mischeivous smile on his face.

"Not only do we have two trespassers in my kingdom but now we have Bububu raising a rebellion again!" Bibibi announced. "She has my brother with her too."

"What are your orders, oh high king." A boy asked.

"I want all of you to form groups and bring all of the criminals to me." Bibibi said. He waited for them to disperse, but they didn't. "GO!!"

All of the generals left the castle and divided into groups without a word, heading out into different directions of the kingdom. Yabo had intentions of getting to Gabriel first, to save her from the other generals. Fine smirked in his direction, the same plan in mind.

**To be continued in Chapter 10!**


	9. Chapter 9

Wild Wister and Gabriel were silent as they walked into the tower. There was nothing to say and what could be said was better left unspoken. Like how Wild Wister felt about getting the treasure chest that may not even exist anymore. Or how Gabriel had nearly fallen in love with her captor. She was glad she didn't have to see him anymore, now she could find the treasure chest and finish what the czar had started a century ago. Most of all, the best thing left unspoken was their feelings for one another. As much as Gabriel wanted to hate human men, it was almost inevitable to fall in love with her comrade, Wild Wister. He had always been such a gentleman to her and he was nice looking. Yabo was nice but he was ugly. Gabriel had felt bad for him. The czar, Gabriel thought was so handsome even though he hardly paid any attention. She didn't think of him as an ordinary human man either. He was incredible and smart, if he was to have been an elf in her society, there was no doubt he would be king. In any society, he was ruler material. She wished to be his queen, but if she couldn't have him, Wild Wister could do.

There were shouts above their heads as they stood in the middle of the tower. Looking up, Gabriel and Wild Wister saw a giant platform floating high above them, supported by what looked like dust. There were people fighting on the platform and both of them recognised the voice of Fine.

"Darn it! Don't tell me I have to deal with him again." Wild Wister muttered.

"No, we'll try to avoid battles as much as possible, to save energy for the battle against Bobobo." Gabriel reassured him. "Let's go to the top of the tower and see if it is there. If not, we shall continue to the next tower."

As they went up in an elevator, Fine saw them from the platform and was distracted when a big man with a yellow afro delivered a deadly blow with black ropes.

"That's Bobobo!" Wild Wister exclaimed, leaning on the glass door looking at the platform.

"You lost to that freak?" Gabriel joked with him. She studied the others with him. "I know that pink headed one."

"Who is he?" Wild Wister asked, concerned.

"It was a long time ago. My queen sent me on a mission to deliver a message to a Babylonian warrior named Icen. I saw that guy along the way." She explained.

"Oh so you don't really know him?" Wild Wister questioned, relieved.

"Nope, I only recognised him." Gabriel said as she stepped out onto the roof.

Going to the top was hardly worth their time, it was only paved. Gabriel sighed and turned back into the elevator with Wild Wister as he pressed a button.

When Bobobo had left, Fine ran as quickly as he could to the tower that Yabo was in. There, he found Yabo, Shil, Yuko and some kind of coffin.

"Yabo!" He shouted to him as he ran in. Fine stopped at his feet and didn't even take a breath. "I saw Gabriel with that pansy at South Rinse Tower and they're probably coming this way."

"Excellent, then we can take him on here." Yabo grinned. Fine bent over and tried to catch his breath.

Just then, Bobobo and his gang ran in and the pink headed one knelt down in agony. Yuko smirked, she knew something. Bobobo saw Fine and pointed at him.

"Hey! I thought we beat you!" Bobobo shouted.

"You did! But now I'm here. A guy can walk around town after a fight can't he?" Fine stood up.

"Aaarrrggghhh!!" The pink headed one shouted, everyone turned to see what was wrong.

His pink swirly head was melting through his hands. Torpedo Girl screamed in horror.

Gabriel and Wild Wister appeared on the terrace above the others and observed what was happening. Gabriel smiled when she saw the girl in pink.

"Yuko!" She called down to her. "Funny seeing you here."

The girl looked up and smiled too. "Ah, Gabriel the Messenger. Have you brought a message?"

"Gabriel?" Yabo looked up at her from below.

"Yes, I have a very short one. Bobobo-bo bo-bobo! We will defeat you." Gabriel said.

"You were always known for short messages." Yuko said.

"Isn't that Wild Wister from a hundred years ago?" Beauty asked.

"Sure looks like it." Jelly said.

"I don't remember any Mild Whiskers." Bobobo said. Everyone fell back on their heads and their legs stuck up in the air.

"It's Wild Wister you oaf! And with my Gabriel's help, I'll make you remember!" Wild Wister got angry and Gabriel had to hold him back.

"She's my Gabriel!" Yabo shouted up at him.

"I'm my own Gabriel." She muttered, try to hold Wild Wister back from both Bobobo and Yabo.

"Let's just get this battle overwith." Shil said. Yuko nodded.

"Why don't you come down here and fight with us, Wild Wister!?" Yabo shouted, holding his fists up.

"I don't play with losers." He quickly said. Yabo growled.

"Come on." Gabriel pulled at Wild Wister's sleeve. "I can feel the treasure really close."

"I'm not leaving until I settle this with that sucker." He said as she dragged him away. "He claims that he owns you."

"That's Yabo, the one that took care of me." Gabriel said as they entered another elevator. "I guess he's taken a liking to me."

"A liking? He's obsessed!" Wild Wister shouted.

"You have no room to talk." She said. He instantly shut up.

They both heard screams down below and looked over the edge of the elevator. Yuko's team laid sprawled on the ground at the feet of the pink headed one. He had defeated them so easily. Gabriel watched intently, to make sure that Yabo was okay. He soon sat up as the elevator almost disappeared to the top level. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Gabriel. Is that really you?" A voice asked. She looked up, puzzled.

There sat the little yellow creature with orange eyebrows. He smiled at her as they exited the elevator.

"Shigeki?" She cautioned.

"Yep." He said.

"Shigeki!" Wild Wister gaped.

**To be continued in Chapter 11!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I recognised your voice. How funny it is to see you here. Why are you in that ridiculous form?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause I can. What are you here for?"

"Shigeki!" Wild Wister was still in shock.

"I'm searching for my chest." She bent down to his level.

"Ah, but don't you remember? You left it with me and when my kingdom was destroyed, so was the chest."

"Shigeki!" Wild Wister began to run around.

"I do not remember that."

"When you left me to go to your czar." He growled.

"Shigeki!"

"Will you shut up!?" Shigeki threw Wild Wister to the ground, but he got up okay.

"I am sorry, Shigeki. I had to go." Gabriel said, looking away.

"You could have stayed with me!"

"That's in the past, please Shigeki, are you sure that the chest was destroyed?" She asked.

"Sure as pie."

"Liar." Gabriel said.

"You calling me a liar?!" He threw Wild Wister again. Wild Wister got up with no scratches or bruises.

"I did not." He said but Shigeki didn't hear him.

"I sense that it is near." Gabriel looked around.

"You'll have to get through me first, isn't that right boy?" Shigeki asked as he threw a punch at Wild Wister.

Wild Wister took hit after hit, but got up unscathed. Shigeki was just playing around with him, it seemed. But Wild Wister wouldn't dodge the punches, no matter what. Gabriel waited, impatiently searching for the chest from where she stood. She peered out of the corner of her eye to watch the fight.

"Shigeki, sweetheart." Gabriel said sweetly. He stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Sweetheart!?" Wild Wister exclaimed.

"Will you give me the chest, please?" She begged.

"I can't really deny that face. I guess I could." Shigeki snapped his fingers and his little minions came onto the roof, producing a treasure chest.

Gabriel dropped to her knees with the chest as she stared at it in wonder. It was made of pure white wood, with carvings of ivy in it, painted gold and gold metal pieces formed like leaves. The chest was approximately three feet long and two feet deep. It looked as if it belonged in an antique store. Gabriel hands moved over the lid and undid the latch. She opened it up and smiled. This was the chest she had been searching for since Chapter 2. Satisfied, she closed and locked the chest.

"We have it." She said happily.

"You also have a lot of explaining to do." Wild Wister said, motioning to Shigeki. He picked up the chest and sat it up on his shoulder.

"Now we have to find the other two, again!" Gabriel complained as they walked into the elevator.

"Gabriel, will you come back to see me?" Shigeki asked, hopeful.

"Maybe." She simply said before the doors closed.

**To be continued in Chapter 12!**


	11. Chapter 11

As the elevator headed back down, both Gabriel and Wild Wister were silent. He stared at her angrily, thinking about what her connection could be with the yellow freak. She only sighed every once in awhile, happy to finally have the chest. She didn't know how she was to explain her past to Wild Wister. It didn't really matter in the end. The elevator stopped and they walked out into the empty room where Yabo and his team were fighting Bobobo's gang.

"I wonder where they all went?" Wild Wister asked, knowing there would be no answer.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel said slowly, her body feeling numb, her eyes couldn't stay open. "None of it matters."

Wild Wister dropped the chest and ran forward to catch Gabriel as she started to fall backwards. He laid her down carefully on the ground and checked her vital signs. Still breathing, still warm, just fainted. He smiled, sitting down next to her. At least she was okay. That was what mattered.

Gabriel materialized in Rem's dreamworld again and her best friend was there to greet her.

"I told you Wild Wister would come!" Rem said after they exchanged hugs and hellos.

"Yes, I'm very glad that he did." Gabriel said. "But I've ran into other people also."

"I know. In here, I can read your thoughts. That man that the czar has always feared is still alive. Wild Wister seems awfully jealous." Rem laughed.

Gabriel gave a smile. "Shigeki was forbidden by the czar yet I went there anyways now I have another fanatic man to follow me about."

"I remember the day well." Rem closed her eyes. "The czar was the maddest that I had ever seen him. And when Shigeki came looking for you, the czar put all of us in hiding."

"Everyone had to suffer because of me." Gabriel hid her face.

"Maybe it was for the better." Rem said, trying to cheer her friend up. "And we didn't really suffer. We only slept a hundred years."

"Oh Rem! How imperfect I am. An elf!" Gabriel ran into her friend, starting to sob.

Rem hugged Gabriel tight. She knew very well her pains and sorrows. "There, there, Gabby. Nobody's perfect."

"But I am an elf, a godsent being!" Gabriel sniffed. "Elves aren't meant to suffer from the seven deadly sins."

"Is that a stereotype or has that been written in stone?" Rem asked the same question that she had asked everytime this conversation started.

"See? I can't even answer that! You know everything, Rem." Gabriel tried to calm down.

"Shhh...Time is running out. You must fight Bobobo. The other two are gone somewhere, ever since the New Emperor Play-offs. You and Wild Wister will just have to fight him alone." Rem patted her friends back as reality began to awaken both of them.

Gabriel opened her eyes, looking up into a bright orange sky. Her sight focused. Wild Wister's visors. She pushed him away, the wind was in her face. Gabriel sat up and recovered from her nap.

"Oh, Gabriel. You're awake." He said, a late surprise.

"Good morning." Gabriel grunted. She stood up. "Come, we must get to the tower before Bobobo does, then we can cut him off."

Wild Wister hoisted the chest back up onto his shoulder and followed Gabriel through the Hair Kingdom, almost aimlessly towards a tower that Bobobo may not even be heading to. As they walked through the doors, onl expecting to at least see Bobobo, they were surprised to see a familiar red head.

His blue coat with a pheonix was bloodied by his opponent's blood because he cannot bleed, his blue eyes fixed on nothingness, everything and everyone was non-existant to him. In the left hand, he held a limp body with blonde, blood streaked hair. On his right shoulder he held up a bloody body full of playing cards. Gabriel shrieked in horror when she saw the familiar straw hat on the corpse. Combat Blues turned to her in surprise.

"Lady Gabriel, are you alright?" He asked right away as if he recognized her screams.

Gabriel dropped to her knees and covered her mouth. The czar dropped Yabo and Fine to the ground, like trash. Another fight was engaging between him and two other generals. An armored man with a giant switch-blade on his back. This was the man that Fine had walked into the 8th district tower with. The other general was a small creature wearing a nightcap. Gabriel didn't pay much attention to either of them, she was still shocked to see Yabo. Wild Wister grimaced. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't think of anything nice to say. He hated the guy. The czar quickly finished the fight, blasting both of the generals with a bomb-based attack. Gabriel couldn't admire it as she usually would. She only stared at the bodies on the ground. Combat Blues was too busy reading his magazine.

"Gabriel!" The czar called to her, finally acknowledging her existence. "Get up and come over here! You too Wild Wister."

As Wild Wister came by the frozen Gabriel, he simply gave her a tug and she stood up, following in silence. They stood at the czar's side, waiting for further orders.

"Gabriel." A harsh voice called out.

"Yabo!" Gabriel began to run to him but the czar pulled her back.

"I forbid you to go anywhere without my permission." He growled. The czar pulled something out from his coat and slid it onto Gabriel's ring finger.

She noticed that it was no ordinary ring. She turned and looked at it as the czar held her hand up. A metallic ring but no ordinary metal. Mithril.

"Oh no! No, my czar! No!" She tried to take it off but it was stuck.

"It's your punishment, temporarily. For running off from the castle, not just once but twice." He turned on his heels and headed out onto a walkway.

When he had walked away five feet, Gabriel had a painful sensation go through her body. This was torture! He had given her a mithril ring that would not come off and prohibited her from going in a certain radius from him. How cruel! But she deserved it. Besides, humans were treated worse. She got the better hand for being an elf and the czar's personal favorite. She quickly caught up with him to where they were almost arm and arm. Wild Wister and Combat Blues followed.

"You won't be using your powers or those items anytime soon." He said to her. "I'll take care of the business here myself."

Gabriel wept. Yet again, her useless quest had failed. She feared this time, for good.

**To be continued in Chapter 13!**


	12. Chapter 12

The wind slapped Gabriel across her tear streaked face, as if the czar had commanded it to do so. The powerful force reminded her of Jeda and how his presence was known to everyone when he entered a room. The doors would bust open as a whirlwind blew through the room and specifically blew up her dress and whipped at her hair. When the nightmare was over, Jeda would be standing in the doorway, cackling like an old man. Gabriel hated him but she did miss the old days, before she became imperfect. Now the czar was twice as mad at her. She remembered the first time he had gotten mad at her. When she came back to the castle, the czar was pacing back and forth, complaining about an attack on the kingdom. He had blurted out that it was all her fault, for disobeying him and visiting his enemy. Gabriel remembered how she was so upset that she ran into the courtyard and bumped into Wild Wister, who cheered her up with flowers. That's when she started falling for him. The second time she had committed an imperfection, but as before, it felt just right to fall in love. And then that man with the playful smile who was put into her block with the candy creature. He was so handsome. But Gabriel feared that the czar would get mad again if he found out how she felt. That's when he commanded everyone be put in those cyrogenic chambers. Because Shigeki was coming to get her and he was much too powerful for the czar. She laughed at the thought. Her czar? Afraid? But it was true. She always looked up to him, feared him, loved him and to think that he was afraid of another man because he was stronger. How...imperfect.

"My czar." Wild Wister said respectfully. "Might you tell us where we are going?"

"Since I cannot get Bobobo's hair ball, I shall find it elsewhere. His brother, Bibibi, is the king here and I sense that he has just been beaten by Bobobo, therefore he is weak."

"Weak enough to take the hair ball. Like taking candy from a baby." Combat Blues said, still looking at his magazine.

Gabriel wasn't about to let Bobobo go. She started it and now she was going to end it. "Oh czar, if we run into Bobobo, may I battle him?" She asked sweetly.

He gazed at the emptiness ahead, his future conquest, the Hair Kingdom Castle. "I'll consider it." He finally said, breaking from his day dream.

"Don't forget about me, Gabriel." Wild Wister said from behind. She turned to him and nodded. "Where ever you go, I shall follow. I will be at your side until the end."

"Oh Wild Wister." Gabriel was close to tears, she had to turn away.

"Don't forget about us." A familiar voice said. Everyone, including the czar spun around to see who it was.

The man flashed Gabriel a playful smile and waved at the group. A small, gum-drop like creature flew at Gabriel and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. The man with the torn clothing walked up to her.

"Did you miss us?" He asked with a smirk.

"Did I ever!" She hugged him also. Gabriel was so happy to see them both. The man was surprised at her actions but gave her a quick embrace before the czar interrupted.

"So it was you two who were following us around. Glad you made it, Hikaru. Cookie." The czar nodded at both of them and they bowed in respect.

"Sorry we didn't come to save you, Gabriel." The man, Hikaru, said. "We wanted to try out for the New Emperor Play-offs."

"Oh, well, that's alright. Wild Wister kind of helped out. Wow your name is Hikaru? Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriel kept switching the topic.

"I just never thought it was that important." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling jokingly.

"So, how far did you get in the play-offs?" Wild Wister asked as they followed the czar.

"Up to the last round and then these guys came in and finished us all off." He said, depressed. "Czar Baldy Bald the fourth ran off like a chicken." A grin soon appeared on his face.

"Chickens get fried on Fridays." Cookie said randomly. The Lost Block laughed together.

They found themselves on a winding stairway in the hair castle, heading up to the roof where they saw the half-conscious Bibibi, the almighty king of the Hair Kingdom. Czar Baldy Bald III laughed maniacally as he walked up to him, the others, save Gabriel stayed by the staircase.

"You? King Bibibi? Look at you, you're half-awake while your kingdom lays in ruin." The czar said.

"Don't touch our father!" A little girl cried out. Two little twin girls sat by their father's side. Gabriel knelt down and held out her arms.

"Come here little ones." She called to them with a sweet voice like a mother's.

The little girls looked at each other, deciding what to do. The czar walked up and grabbed Bibibi by his neck, holding him up above his own head. What strength! The girls tugged at the czar's coat, pleading to leave their father alone.

"Girls, please stay away. I don't want you to get hurt." Bibibi commanded them.

"But dad! We're not going to leave you!" One of the girls shouted.

"I said GO!!" He shouted loudly and they retreated, away from Gabriel and the battle. Gabriel stood back up and watched as the czar punched fiercely through Bibibi's torso and pulling out his hair ball.

"Finally! I can reveal my true form!" The czar fused the ball into him and his body started to emit a bright light that soon engulfed him.

Gabriel fell back in surprise as the transformation took place. The roof started to break up beneath the czar's feet and his body took a different shape.

"Now the czar will be stronger than ever." Hikaru said as the group watched the glorious light in awe. This was once in a lifetime to see Czar Baldy Bald III transform into his true being.

Gabriel began to wonder if she would still love the czar after his transformation. Of course she would! Looks can be deceiving and besides, he'd still be the same czar. No matter how imperfect he would look, she would still respect him as she always had. But she would miss the old czar. His thick red hair, deep blue eyes and calm face. Nothing would sway him. Maybe this transformation won't make him ugly but more handsome? He was already handsome enough in Gabriel's opinion. Her imperfect opinion.

She smiled as she felt a warm hand reach out and take her's. She was blinded by the light but could feel the mithril ring being removed. The czar must want her to go find Bobobo! Finally, her quest was going to be fulfilled and she could prove herself to the czar.

**To be continued in Chapter 14!**


	13. Chapter 13

The wind slapped Gabriel across her tear streaked face, as if the czar had commanded it to do so. The powerful force reminded her of Jeda and how his presence was known to everyone when he entered a room. The doors would bust open as a whirlwind blew through the room and specifically blew up her dress and whipped at her hair. When the nightmare was over, Jeda would be standing in the doorway, cackling like an old man. Gabriel hated him but she did miss the old days, before she became imperfect. Now the czar was twice as mad at her. She remembered the first time he had gotten mad at her. When she came back to the castle, the czar was pacing back and forth, complaining about an attack on the kingdom. He had blurted out that it was all her fault, for disobeying him and visiting his enemy. Gabriel remembered how she was so upset that she ran into the courtyard and bumped into Wild Wister, who cheered her up with flowers. That's when she started falling for him. The second time she had committed an imperfection, but as before, it felt just right to fall in love. And then that man with the playful smile who was put into her block with the candy creature. He was so handsome. But Gabriel feared that the czar would get mad again if he found out how she felt. That's when he commanded everyone be put in those cyrogenic chambers. Because Shigeki was coming to get her and he was much too powerful for the czar. She laughed at the thought. Her czar? Afraid? But it was true. She always looked up to him, feared him, loved him and to think that he was afraid of another man because he was stronger. How...imperfect.

"My czar." Wild Wister said respectfully. "Might you tell us where we are going?"

"Since I cannot get Bobobo's hair ball, I shall find it elsewhere. His brother, Bibibi, is the king here and I sense that he has just been beaten by Bobobo, therefore he is weak."

"Weak enough to take the hair ball. Like taking candy from a baby." Combat Blues said, still looking at his magazine.

Gabriel wasn't about to let Bobobo go. She started it and now she was going to end it. "Oh czar, if we run into Bobobo, may I battle him?" She asked sweetly.

He gazed at the emptiness ahead, his future conquest, the Hair Kingdom Castle. "I'll consider it." He finally said, breaking from his day dream.

"Don't forget about me, Gabriel." Wild Wister said from behind. She turned to him and nodded. "Where ever you go, I shall follow. I will be at your side until the end."

"Oh Wild Wister." Gabriel was close to tears, she had to turn away.

"Don't forget about us." A familiar voice said. Everyone, including the czar spun around to see who it was.

The man flashed Gabriel a playful smile and waved at the group. A small, gum-drop like creature flew at Gabriel and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. The man with the torn clothing walked up to her.

"Did you miss us?" He asked with a smirk.

"Did I ever!" She hugged him also. Gabriel was so happy to see them both. The man was surprised at her actions but gave her a quick embrace before the czar interrupted.

"So it was you two who were following us around. Glad you made it, Hikaru. Cookie." The czar nodded at both of them and they bowed in respect.

"Sorry we didn't come to save you, Gabriel." The man, Hikaru, said. "We wanted to try out for the New Emperor Play-offs."

"Oh, well, that's alright. Wild Wister kind of helped out. Wow your name is Hikaru? Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriel kept switching the topic.

"I just never thought it was that important." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling jokingly.

"So, how far did you get in the play-offs?" Wild Wister asked as they followed the czar.

"Up to the last round and then these guys came in and finished us all off." He said, depressed. "Czar Baldy Bald the fourth ran off like a chicken." A grin soon appeared on his face.

"Chickens get fried on Fridays." Cookie said randomly. The Lost Block laughed together.

They found themselves on a winding stairway in the hair castle, heading up to the roof where they saw the half-conscious Bibibi, the almighty king of the Hair Kingdom. Czar Baldy Bald III laughed maniacally as he walked up to him, the others, save Gabriel stayed by the staircase.

"You? King Bibibi? Look at you, you're half-awake while your kingdom lays in ruin." The czar said.

"Don't touch our father!" A little girl cried out. Two little twin girls sat by their father's side. Gabriel knelt down and held out her arms.

"Come here little ones." She called to them with a sweet voice like a mother's.

The little girls looked at each other, deciding what to do. The czar walked up and grabbed Bibibi by his neck, holding him up above his own head. What strength! The girls tugged at the czar's coat, pleading to leave their father alone.

"Girls, please stay away. I don't want you to get hurt." Bibibi commanded them.

"But dad! We're not going to leave you!" One of the girls shouted.

"I said GO!!" He shouted loudly and they retreated, away from Gabriel and the battle. Gabriel stood back up and watched as the czar punched fiercely through Bibibi's torso and pulling out his hair ball.

"Finally! I can reveal my true form!" The czar fused the ball into him and his body started to emit a bright light that soon engulfed him.

Gabriel fell back in surprise as the transformation took place. The roof started to break up beneath the czar's feet and his body took a different shape.

"Now the czar will be stronger than ever." Hikaru said as the group watched the glorious light in awe. This was once in a lifetime to see Czar Baldy Bald III transform into his true being.

Gabriel began to wonder if she would still love the czar after his transformation. Of course she would! Looks can be deceiving and besides, he'd still be the same czar. No matter how imperfect he would look, she would still respect him as she always had. But she would miss the old czar. His thick red hair, deep blue eyes and calm face. Nothing would sway him. Maybe this transformation won't make him ugly but more handsome? He was already handsome enough in Gabriel's opinion. Her imperfect opinion.

She smiled as she felt a warm hand reach out and take her's. She was blinded by the light but could feel the mithril ring being removed. The czar must want her to go find Bobobo! Finally, her quest was going to be fulfilled and she could prove herself to the czar.

**To be continued in Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bobobo and his friends were saying their goodbyes on a bridge, a distance from the destroyed Hair Kingdom. They had defeated every Hair Hunter that was known, of course, except for the top secret Lost Block. As his friends departed, Bobobo stood on the bridge, overlooking the land, reminiscing all the battles and fun times he had. Up above, on a building, the czar in his new form spied on Bobobo, waiting for something. Combat Blues followed behind, ready to see to the czar's every whim.

"Bobobo! We've found you at long last!" Gabriel's sweet voice shouted to him. He spun around, surprised.

She stood on one side of the bridge with Wild Wister who laid the chest at his feet. She flashed a smile at Bobobo.

"He's all alone." Hikaru said. He and Cookie stood on the opposite side of the bridge.

Bobobo was boxed in and the only means of escape was to jump off the bridge and swim. The Lost Block closed in on him, charging their powers. This was it. This was what we have been waiting for since Chapter 1! Bobobo backed up against the railing, it didn't occur to him that he could jump.

"But I don't even have enough energy to fight. Come on guys! Four against one?" Bobobo complained.

"Wild Wister, you can have the first shot." Gabriel said. Wild Wister nodded and leapt at Bobobo, fist full of thorns.

Bobobo dodged him only to be shocked in the back by Hikaru's fingers. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Bobobo's neck, holding him in a headlock as he sent electric waves through Bobobo's body.

"Hahaha! That tickles!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"It's not supposed to tickle." Hikaru growled and increased the voltage.

Bobobo screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Gabriel asked Wild Wister.

"He might be drained from the recent battles." He replied.

"I sense that there's something more to it." Gabriel said. She motioned for him to attack.

"Superfist of 100 Wildflowers! Great Genie Lilies!" He shouted and threw seeds into the ground. They began to grow into giant humanoid lilies. "Go my lilies!" He commanded them.

The lilies ran at Bobobo, who stood up to brace himself. They began to kick and punch him with their razor sharp leaves as he beat them off with a stick. After the last wave of lilies, Bobobo stood breathless among piles of crushed flowers. Gabriel smirked.

"Cookie." She said to the flying candy. He turned to her. "Go."

He nodded and turned back to Bobobo. "Superfist of Chocolatey Goodness! Chocolate Death Cake!" He shouted as a giant chocolate cake came down on top of Bobobo.

The cake was iced with dark chocolate icing and decorated with red roses on the bottom and a couple on the top. In white and gray, was a skull on top of the cake. It soon split apart and was replaced by a Bobobo drill.

"Yum, that was good!" He exclaimed when he gobbled up the rest of the cake.

"No way! That was a devil cake! No one can survive eating the whole thing!" Cookie cried out. "Superfist of Chocolatey Goodness! Steaming Hot Chocolate!"

A steaming mug appeared above the fat Bobobo that laid on the ground.

"Oh yeah! Something to wash that cake down with!" Bobobo shouted happily as the mug began to tip over.

The hot chocolate poured out quickly, followed by giant marshmallow skulls. It scolded the ground when it hit and splashed everywhere. The Lost Block moved out of the way as Bobobo rolled around in the hot chocolate.

"Superfist of the Nosehair!" He shouted.

"Look, he's using his superfist!" Gabriel pointed happily.

"Chocolate Rapids, Marshmallow Kayaking!" Bobobo had taken a marshmallow and shaped it into a kayak with a skull on either end. He had a leg bone as an oar as he canoed his way over the chocolate waves.

Cookie screamed in frustration. Bobobo had survived through his attacks. He dived at Bobobo, ready to throw a punch. His happy face still existed, which made it a little creepy as he came down and furiously punched Bobobo's stomach but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Cookie, it's okay." Gabriel said to him. He flew off and sat on the railing. Gabriel walked up to Bobobo, her aura was growing stronger. "Superfist of Gold! Golden Allure!"

The environment began to change. The ground was now paved in gold, the buildings and trees turned into golden walls with elegant golden curtains and tapestries. They were now in a room of pure gold, everything looked expensive and beautiful, everything glittered in the sunlight that came down through a glass dome up above. Gabriel saw that everything was perfect and sat down in a big golden throne that appeared behind her in golden dust. Her perfect world.

"Gabriel! What is this!" Wild Wister shouted in fear.

"It is my Golden Allure. Can't you tell? This is my own little world, a memory of my Lothlorien." Gabriel said from her high throne. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wow! Look at all this gold!" Bobobo was beginning to shove golden objects into a large bag.

Gabriel laughed when she saw him. 'Excellent, he's falling for my trap.' She thought to herself. "Superfist of Gold! Liquid Gold Trap!" Gabriel pointed at Bobobo.

The floor below him began to ripple and make oozing noises. Bobobo started to sink into the floor and when he noticed he was sinking, he tried to get out. It was like quicksand, when you struggle, it gets worse. He was soon up to his chest in liquid gold.

"Because you are in my world, Bobobo, I have total control." Gabriel threw back her head and laughed as he was consumed by the liquid gold.

The puddle spat a giant gold statue out of a man doing a pose in a ballerina's tutu. Gabriel was too busy laughing to notice the small cracks in the statue. The gold paint fell to the floor and the statue cracked in two. Out came a big ugly butterfly with a yellow afro. It flew around in the air, below the glass dome. Gabriel stopped laughing and looked up.

"He performed metamorphosis!?" She exclaimed, banging her fists on the arms of the throne.

**To be continued in Chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Lost Block stared in shock at the giant butterfly hovering above their heads. Gabriel gritted her teeth and stood up from her throne.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?! Get him!" She commanded. Her old military self was coming back to her.

The boys acted quickly to Gabriel's commands.

"Superfist of the 100 Wildflowers! Rose Thorns!" Wild Wister shouted. The same attack he used when he and Hikaru saved Gabriel from the Baron Von Hornion look-a-likes. Giant roses came up from the ground and grabbed at Bobobo but he was just out of their reach.

"Superfist of Gold! Elven Arrows!" Gabriel shouted as a bow appeared in her hand and a quiver appeared on her back. Both made of pure gold. She pulled a golden arrow from the quiver and loaded it on the bow. She took aim and fired. The arrow went right through Bobobo's wing!

"Ah! I've been hit!" He shouted and began to dive in a circle like a crashing jet fighter.

"Superfist of Gold! Elven Battle Armor!" Gabriel shouted and her clothes began to change. Her jewlery disappeared and she no longer wore a dress. Now she wore golden shoulder pads, breastplate, leggings and boots. She wore bright brown leather gloves and a crystal chainmail shirt. She was ready for battle as she drew a sword of crystal and charged at the fallen Bobobo.

"She looks scary now." Hikaru said, wide-eyed as he backed up with Wild Wister. He nodded in agreement, too frightened of Gabriel. An angry woman in armor, especially one who has an attitude equal to that of a nun. The boys wanted the old Gabriel back.

Bobobo drew out his own sword as Gabriel approached him. He held it up to her as a counter-attack.

"I found a carrot!" Bobobo shouted.

"A carrot!! What good will that do you!?" Gabriel tried to cut the carrot but it wouldn't. She bounced back and entered combat again. The two fought head to head in battle with their swords as a powerful force watched from a balcony made of gold and dressed with golden curtains.

Czar Baldy Bald III and Combat Blues watched the battle below, supervising. The czar sat in a chair in the perfect spot. It was the only balcony in the room, as if it had been created there just for him. He picked up a glass with a golden liquid in it and took a sip.

"Gabriel is trying her best but the others are slowing her down." The czar said as he sat the glass down on a small tea table. He crossed his left leg over his right and rested his head on his fist. "I shouldn't have had her look over such weaklings. But, alas. Things will be different soon." He smirked.

"What do you mean, sire?" Combat Blues asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all that the czar said.

"Hey! Ninkumpoops! Help me out over here." Gabriel said, agitated as she fought off Bobobo alone.

The boys were afraid of getting hit by the clashing swords. They would have to do long range attacks.

"Superfist of 100 Wildflowers! Planting seeds!" Wild Wister shouted, managing to get close enough to Bobobo to use his attack. He poked Bobobo repeatedly in the back and quickly backed off, smiling.

"Not that attack again!" Bobobo exclaimed as giant purple flowers with teeth grew from his back and started to bite. He was still able to fend off Gabriel's attacks but got cut a couple of times and lost some chunks due to the flowers.

"Superfist of Chocolatey Goodness! Steaming Hot Chocolate!" Cookie shouted and a mug of steaming hot chocolate appeared over him as before and poured hot chocolate on the half-eaten Bobobo.

"OMG! It's hot!" Bobobo rolled around.

"Superfist of Gold! Shower of Elven Arrows!" Gabriel shouted as a hundred golden arrows fired from the ceiling at Bobobo. He tried to dodge them but he couldn't move around as much. Burned, cut up and being eaten alive. "You are beaten Bobobo. We could let you go if you promise to give up your powers and live as a hermit." Gabriel waltzed around in victory.

"Gabriel!" The czar's sudden scolding froze her in place. "Don't play around, just finish him off."

"Yes my czar." She bowed low. When she pulled herself back up, Bobobo was gone. All that was left was a note that Wild Wister was reading.

"What does it say?" Hikaru asked, peering over Wild Wister's shoulder.

"Is it a secret code?" Cookie asked floating around them.

Wild Wister crumbled up the paper and threw it. "It was a corny treasure map for a cereal contest."

"Why did you guys let him go like that!?" Gabriel argued.

"Well, we looked away for one minute and the flowers probably ate him up." Wild Wister said, hopeful.

Gabriel growled and clenched her fists. "I still feel his prescence!" She yelled. Wild Wister braced himself for the punishment.

"Be alert." The czar called down to them as he drank from his cup, not even looking in their direction. Just ahead of him, he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. "This battle is not over yet." He said to himself.

Gabriel held up her sword again, ready for Bobobo.

"Hey Bobobo! What's happening?" A voice asked from inside the walls.

"Aw, nothing much. Just cleaning the palace." Bobobo's voice said.

"Where is that coming from!?" Gabriel looked around for vents. "There's no way! My Golden Allure allows no one in or out against my will!"

"You live in a palace!?" A voice asked.

"No, no. I just work there." Bobobo said. "Want to come in?"

"Sure! Can my friend come too?"

"The more the merrier!"

"Steady." The czar said to the Lost Block from the balcony.

Suddenly, the wall busted open and golden light flooded into the room, reflecting off the broken gold plaster and wall chunks. There, upon the rummage was Bobobo, a small orange creature and expired jelly. They were dressed in medieval fantasy garb.

"We've come to save the princess!" Bobobo announced and his nosehair began to come out. "Superfist of the Nosehair!"

The nosehairs whipped about the room and flew at Gabriel. She swung her sword at the nosehairs but they were like the carrot sword, uncuttable. They grabbed her around the waist and picked her up in the air, flying her across the room. Wild Wister and Hikaru jumped to try to reach her but it was no use.

"Superfist of Gold! Midas' Touch!" Gabriel touched both nosehairs with her hands and they suddenly turned solid gold, unable to go back into Bobobo's nose.

"Wow! 24 karrot! Ouch!" Bobobo fell to the ground with his heavy nosehairs.

Gabriel growled. "Superfist of Gold! Nemian Lion!" She summoned a giant, gold lion that was foaming at the mouth. Its paws were the size of a car tire and its mane looked like gold leaf. Such a beautiful beast, yet so big and dangerous. "Go!" Gabriel commanded.

It pounced at Bobobo and his two colleagues with a roar. It suddenly mewed. Bobobo had a four legged stool in front of the lion and his expired friend was in the lion's mouth.

"All he needed was a taste of non-refrigerated expired jelly." The blue guy said from inside the cave of a mouth.

"You useless animal!" Gabriel shouted angrily as she threw it into the sky by its tail. It disappeared with a twinkle. "Boys! I think it's time."

"Oh no." Wild Wister forgot to breath.

"We have to use-" Hikaru stopped.

"The mystical items bestowed to us by the queen! Yay!" Cookie jumped up excitedly.

**To be continued in Chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel, Wild Wister, Hikaru and Cookie walked over to the middle of the room where the chest was. The boys watched anxiously as Gabriel bent down and opened it. A bright light came out and blinded everyone. Gabriel smiled as she pulled an item out of the chest. Wild Wister, Hikaru and Cookie took something from the chest also.

"The Ring of Sol!" Gabriel shouted as she put a ring on her finger and raised her fist in the air.

"The Bud of Yggdrasil!" Wild Wister held a beautiful pink bud in his hand and crushed it. The power fed him through his hand and he slowly began to change.

"The Hammer of Thor!" Hikaru raised a small metal hammer in the air.

"The Cocoa Bean of Willy Wonka!" Cookie held a small brown bean in his hand.

Four very powerful items given to the elves when the gods retired from their weapons. The elven queen bestowed these items to the Lost Block when the Czar had first come into power. Wild Wister, Hikaru and Cookie thought that they would never use them since they had not met a more powerful opponent yet. But Gabriel had a different plan in mind from the start, she only got sidetracked.

Bobobo spat the bean out of his mouth. "Eww, that tasted nasty!"

"You weren't supposed to eat it you fool!" Hikaru shouted. Cookie went and picked up his bean.

"Enough of this. We end it now." Gabriel ran forward at Bobobo, her hand with the ring was raised for a punch. "Superfist of Gold! Super Nova Blast!"

As Gabriel fist impacted Bobobo's face, a bright light came out of the ring and blasted Bobobo and his two weird friends across the room, back into their hole. Gabriel laughed and waved to Wild Wister, signaling his turn.

Wild Wister cackled, feeling the new energy running through him. He had changed physically and seemed darker than the once effeminate man before. As he rushed forward at Bobobo, Gabriel noticed his clothes had changed too! His hair was black instead of brown, his orange tinted sunglasses were now green, his white shirt was black with a red flower on it and wore red pants and shoes. She kind of liked this new look, it was different. She wondered what kind of powers he had received.

"Superfist of 100 Wildflowers! Corpse Plant!" Wild Wister shouted as a huge red flower came up from the ground and swallowed the three weird ones whole. Gabriel quickly covered her nose in disgust. Not as sweet smelling as his old attacks. "They'll never be able to escape." He laughed to himself as he stood proudly before his pungent abomination.

"Eww...Wild Wister. Was that neccessary?" Gabirel asked waving her hand in the air, still holding her nose.

He looked back at her and smiled maliciously. "They'll die of the stench."

"We will too!" Hikaru added with his shirt over his mouth and nose. Cookie had fallen from the air, knocked out from the smell.

A bulbous sack appeared within the flower and three figures could be seen through the fine work of the petal. They were still alive! Gabriel gasped in surprise and fainted because of the stench. Hikaru ran to assist her.

"Wild Wister, call that thing off! Gabriel can't stand it!" Hikaru shouted to him.

He looked back and saw Gabriel unconscious. It was because of him that she fainted. He sighed and just as he was about to wave his hand, the flower bursted into thousands of smelly pieces.

"Superfist of the Nosehair! Gas Mask Masquerade!" Bobobo shouted as he and his friends appeared with gas masks on.

"Unfair!" Wild Wister exclaimed as he stepped back to where Gabriel lay. She was starting to come to since the flower was gone. "Gabriel, how do we get rid of these guys?"

"Hikaru." Gabriel pointed to Bobobo and his friends. Hikaru nodded and ran at them, hammer raised and charging electricity.

"Superfist of the Nosehair! Rubber band balls!" Bobobo threw rubber band balls at Hikaru, deflecting his electricity charges.

"Ugh." Hikaru winced. He put the hammer in his right hand and raised his hand at eye level. "Superfist of Static, Hair Static."

Bobobo's afro went crazy. Some of it was standing straight up and other parts were rippling with electricity. He tried to fix his afro but he kept getting shocked. "Why can't I fix my hair?"

"Because of my superfist you idiot." Hikaru smirked. "Your hair is full of electricity."

"Hikaru, stop messing around." Gabriel commanded as Wild Wister helped her up.

"Superfist of Static, Lightning Storm." Hikaru waved his hand and lightning began to strike at Bobobo and his friends. It only struck at their feet as they danced around trying to avoid the lightning.

"Superfist of Gold, Shower of Elven Arrows!" Gabriel's attack flew at the dancing idiots. But they dodged those too. Gabriel growled in frustration. "I wish they would sit still."

"Your wish is my command." Wild Wister's hands glowed red as the ground rumbled. "Superfist of 100 Wildflowers! Rose Thorns!"

The roses grabbed at Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as the popped up from the ground. The three of them struggled to get out as they were held fifty feet in the air.

"Combined Superfist! Electric Arrows!" Gabriel and Hikaru shouted together. Gabriel strung her bow with three arrows as Hikaru charged them with electricity before she let them fly. Like lighting a cannon. Only these seemed to be homing missiles as the three split off, aiming for a different target.

One went right through Jelly Jiggler, not affecting him because he was made of jelly. Don Patch was shocked by the arrow that him in in the side. Bobobo had ducked all the way into the rose and the arrow did a U-turn and hit Don Patch in the other side. Double-shocked.

"Argh! Bobobo why didn't you help me out!?" Don Patch shouted when he regained awareness.

"It was coming right at me!" Bobobo complained.

"That's not the only thing coming at you! Go Cookie!" Gabriel shouted as Cookie dived at the three weirdoes.

"Superfist of Chocolatey Goodness! M&M Chain Gun!" A giant rainbow colored chain gun appeared before Cookie. He grabbed it and felt the weight pull him down to the ground. A giant rose helped pick him up and he smiled as he always does as he shot M&M's at Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly.

Gabriel giggled. She loved Cookie's attacks. He was such a cute creature, to think he would have violent attacks.

Bobobo and his friends tried to eat up the candies but they came at them too fast and ripped holes through Jelly Jiggler.

"To finish them off, we might have to do a combined superfist. All four of us." Gabriel said, hands to her hips.

"Are you sure that that's what it will take to bring them down?" Hikaru asked, slinging the hammer over his shoulder.

"Yes. If we can focus all of our power together, we'll each be able to do a powerful attack that we wouldn't be able to do alone." Gabriel said.

"I'm in." Wild Wister quickly said. Hikaru eyed him curiously.

"Why so quick? If it fails, we would be drained of our energy and they would get away." Hikaru said, making a point.

"I...uh...never thought of that." Wild Wister said nervously.

"That's right. But if we aren't confident enough, it will never work out." Gabriel said as Cookie joined them. "Who's in?" Gabriel put her hand out in mid-air. Cookie immediately put his small hand on top of her's.

"I guess so. It would be fun to see what we can do." Hikaru smirked, adding his hand.

Wild Wister thought for a moment as the others waited. He then put his hand in. "Gabriel, as I've said before, I will stay at your side until the end. Ever since I met you, I wanted to serve you well as your soldier and friend. If I die today, I want you to know one thing." Wild Wister looked down, embarrassed. "Gabriel, I...love..."

A bolt of electricity ran through all of their hands and they all fell back in shock except Hikaru. He stood, motionless and didn't have the playful look on his face anymore. He was distant and seemed angry.

"Hikaru! Why did you do that for?" Gabriel rubbed her hand. He didn't reply.

"He's jealous." Wild Wister said just above a whisper. Hikaru clenched his fists.

"Of course I'm jealous!" He shouted suddenly. "You know very well that I like her too and you're not about to take her away from me." He stepped up to Wild Wister.

"Oh, no. They're fighting again." Gabriel covered her eyes.

"It didn't look like you were going to ask her out anytime soon so why not?!" Wild Wister shouted.

Cookie floated over and landed in Gabriel's lap. She sighed. "They were doing well up until now. They were only behaving like that for me." She began to mutter. The memories of a hundred years ago began to float back in her mind.

When Shigeki refused to surrender to Czar Baldy Bald III and Gabriel went to try to reason with him against the czar's wishes, it resulted in Shigeki lusting after her and the czar putting his empire to sleep. She knew there was more to it. Yes, there was. If any man was to marry her, that would make them king to an ancient city of power and knowledge. The czar knew this and seemed to want to keep her to hisself. Being a princess is a lot of hard work, being the damsel in distress at times and having to come to the time of life where she has to take control of her kingdom and govern it. Oh! How she wished to avoid that and spend the rest of her immortal life with the czar, who seemed immortal himself. She wanted a man who would live as long as she and would keep her happy. That's why she has so many men on her tail. Elves live forever, unlike humans. Since Gabriel cannot find an available elf man in her city, she seeks out a human man to fill that void. She began to see clearer now, despite the conflict happening around her.

**To be continued in Chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

The czar stood up from his chair and slammed his fists on the railing. The noise echoed throughout the room, above the bickering. "Enough of this! You two better set aside your differences and work together just for this one battle." He leaped over the railing and landed perfectly on the floor, twenty feet below. "Gabriel, I shall give you a portion of my power that will ensure victory." He said as he walked up to her, she stood up automatically. "It would be better to use this on your own, unless you want to bring harm to the others." He grabbed both of her hands and clasped his fingers between hers, holding her hands at eye level.

"Will the transfer hurt?" She asked quietly. Gabriel gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her screams as the czar began the transfer. Her hands dug into his but he didn't seem to mind. He was made of iron. Their hands glowed bright blue as it pulsed from the czar's arms, through his hands, into Gabriel's hands and down her arms.

"Stop it! Can't you see she's in pain!" Wild Wister shouted from the sidelines.

The czar paid no attention to him. Gabriel doubled over but kept a hold of the czar's hands. She was glad he was holding her hand and she was grateful that he was giving her some of his power. Tears streamed down her face but she smiled. The czar was now bent down with her, still concentrating on the transfer. His face was solid and unmoved as if Gabriel's pain did not affect him. The blue energy stopped and the czar let go of her hands. Gabriel sat on her hands and knees, panting. He bent down low to her and put his mouth to her ear.

"Show them no mercy." He whispered and left her to deal with the aftermath.

"Gabriel!" Wild Wister and Hikaru shouted in unision, coming to her side. When Wild Wister put his hand on her shoulder, she pushed him away.

"You guys are intentionally losing." She said, getting up. There was an evil look on her face, not like the once bright and young face she had before. "I'll finish these fools off myself, you can just stand back and watch." She walked over towards Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, who were having a picnic.

"Gabriel." Wild Wister said before she went out of earshot.

"We lost her." Hikaru said quietly to Wild Wister. "The czar changed her somehow."

Wild Wister bowed his head sadly. Hikaru turned away from the scene and Cookie floated around without a care in the world.

"Bobobo! Are you ready?" Gabriel called to him from a distance.

"Yeah! We're ready for the fireworks festival!" Don Patch jumped up.

"There will be fireworks alright." Gabriel said to herself.

"Guys, this is the time to be serious." Bobobo said, pushing his sleeves up his arm to ready himself for the fight. 'Princess Gabriel isn't one to mess with.' Bobobo thought to himself.

"How serious?" Don Patch asked, sticking his finger in his nose.

"How about this serious?" Jelly Jiggler asked as he stood in an FBI uniform.

"No! Be serious guys!" Bobobo grabbed both of their heads. "Huddle!"

Gabriel stood with her arms crossed and waited as the three idiots huddle together and whispered. She eyed them carefully and thought out attack plans. She could go all out on them as the czar said or she could evade to see where they were heading and then attack as she wished, to stop their plan. As the three broke up the huddle, she quickly decided to unleash total war on them. That was the flaw from before, they kept stopping which allowed Bobobo to recuperate. This time she wouldn't give them a chance to breath. Gabriel grinned, thinking about the attacks she would unleash. She wished to please the czar this time and show that she would not waste the power he just gave her.

"We're ready Gabriel." Bobobo stood valiantly with Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch.

"No you're not!" Gabriel shouted as she ran at them, fist drawn. "Superfist of Gold! Shower of Elven Arrows!"

The golden arrows rained down at the Wiggin' gang from the ceiling as Gabriel dashed at Bobobo.

"Superfist of Gold! Super Nova Blast!" She shouted as her fist collided with Bobobo's.

It was like two magnets, pushing against each other. Gabriel's bright yellow fist, charging the super nova as Bobobo's forced it back. Just then, Bobobo and his friends were bombarded by the arrows and were pinned to the ground. Gabriel jumped back and prepared for another attack.

"Superfist of Gold! Liquid Gold Trap!" She shouted and the three began to sink into a gold puddle. They came back up, solid gold. "That's not all." Gabriel said to herself, still in the air. "Superfist of Gold! Elven Arrows!"

Gabriel strung three arrows on her bow and took aim at Bobobo. Her finger let go of the fine horsehair and the arrows flew in three separate directions. One at Jelly, one at Don Patch, and one at Bobobo. The arrows struck their gold chests and the gold began to crack and split, releasing them from their casings.

"Quickly guys!" Bobobo shouted as Gabriel landed on her bare feet, bow and arrow at the ready.

"Combined Superfist! Moving Target!" They appeared dressed up as archery bull's eyes and began to dance and run around.

Gabriel growled as she tried to aim at them. It was useless with just one arrow. She strung two more and let them fly, hoping they weren't moving around to much to be hit by the homing arrows. She got a 1 point on Bobobo, a 10 point on Don Patch and a 50 on Jelly. She laughed and readied herself for the next attack.

"Superfist of Gold-"

Bobobo suddenly slapped her from out of nowhere. She did not see him coming, her eyes were clouded by the lust of war. She flew across the floor and finally slip to a stop. Her hand was raised to her face and she looked so innocent, her eyes full of hurt as she looked at Bobobo who walked up to her.

"Who are you to slap Gabriel!?" Wild Wister shouted, getting up from where he sat. Hikaru grabbed him and held him back, obeying Gabriel's orders.

"Is that all you do? Attack over and over with the same attack?" Bobobo asked her as he stood over her. "What a waste of the czar's energy."

Gabriel growled. "I am much stronger with the Ring of Sol and the czar's energy!"

"You hide behind the other generals so you don't have to fight. They'll gladly fight to protect a lady. A princess at that." Bobobo said.

"They do what they want. I'm not in charge of them. I'm in charge of the Lost Block." Gabriel said proudly, standing up.

"Gabriel, don't get distracted, just finish them off." The czar saif as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Superfist of Gold!" Gabriel's hands glowed bright yellow. "Dragon God!"

Bobobo stood and waited to see what this ultimate attack would bring them.

**To be continued in Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone stood, anxious to see Gabriel's ultimate attack. Nothing happened for what seemed the longest time. Gabriel fell to the ground and sat cross-legged, disappointed that she disappointed the czar.

"Did you make that up to confuse him?" Hikaru asked. Gabriel remained silent.

Suddenly, the glass dome broke with a tremendous sound and something landed hard in front of Gabriel. Everyone gasped in fright at the large thing. Gabriel raised her head slowly and stared in awe at what she had summoned.

Before her stood a twenty foot long dragon. His scales were gold and shimmered in the sunlight that came through the ceiling and the hole that Bobobo had made. It was a Japanese dragon, with deer antlers and a lion's mane of gold. There was a single red jewel on its forehead. Gabriel saw it when it was looking around the room. It saw her and nuzzled up to her.

"You summoned that with the power I gave you!?" The czar exclaimed, surprised for once.

"I guess so." Gabriel giggled as the dragon rubbed its nose on her face and licked her. She turned and looked into its eyes. "Now dragon, I need you to help me defeat these fools." She whispered and pointed to Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, who had fallen to their faces. "Can you help me out?"

The dragon licked her as a reply. She smiled and petted it. It began to run at Bobobo, its body wiggling like a wave at a baseball game.

"Superfist of the Nosehair! Saint George!" Bobobo appeared in a knight's suit and met the dragon with Don Patch as a shield.

"Hey why do I have to be the shield!?" Don Patch asked.

"You're the only one here that is circular." Bobobo explained before the dragon hit Don Patch head on.

Teeth thrashing, claws smashing and slicing. The dragon leaped happily off of the torn up Don Patch and jeaded for Jelly Jiggler.

"Good dragon, good dragon." Jelly Jiggler said as he waved his lucky hanky like a matadoor. The dragon grabbed the hanky and tore it up in its mouth. "Bad dragon!"

Gulp! The dragon ate Jelly Jiggler whole.

"He ate Jelly Jiggler!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"Good riddens." Don Patch said, not even phased. He was still all over the floor.

"Get Bobobo!" Gabriel pointed at Bobobo and the dragon dashed at him.

Bobobo was too busy trying to piece Don Patch back together to notice the dragon as it swallowed him up. Gabriel fell to her knees, smiling. She looked back at the czar. He was smiling back! Gabriel was so happy, she wished this moment could last a bit longer.

"You did it Gabriel!" Wild Wister announced. Hikaru smiled again.

"Party and ice cream!" Cookie shouted as he flew around.

Gabriel buried her face in her hands, crying tears of joy. Finally, 18 chapters of trying to get the chest, battle Bobobo and defeat him, the bad guys won. For once in history the good guys had been beaten. Now she could live a happy life with the czar and...the dragon god wasn't doing too well. He was making odd noises and laid on his stomache. Gabriel rushed to its side.

"Are you alright?" She petted his head. "Thank you so much my friend, you served me well."

The dragon let out a howl and tore open in the middle. A man appeared among the dragon guts which turned out to be balloon rubber. It was a balloon dragon god! The man had blue hair, six sheaths strapped to his legs and had a peaceful look on his face.

"My name is Mr. Bojiggler." He said. "I can only remain in this form for one minute."

"But that was my ultimate attack! How can you still be alive? And how did that happen!?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"Violence will never lead to peace. Violence only confuses people into committing even more violence." Mr. Bojiggler said.

"Stop with your preaching! I'll show you violence!" Gabriel stood up. "Superfist of Gold! Elven Arrows!" She strung and aimed the bow at Mr. Bojiggler's head.

"No more violence!" Mr. Bojiggler shouted and rushed forward, punching Gabriel in the stomache.

Tears streamed from Gabriel's eyes, blood from her mouth. 'But I had won! They were done for. The dragon...' Gabriel stopped thinking when she remembered the balloon. She couldn't explain why it was a balloon dragon and she didn't have time to because Mr. Bojiggler rushed at her again and did an uppercut sending her straight up in the air. 'I've used up almost all of the energy I had and the czar's energy. I can't defend myself anymore. Jeda? Shigeki? Wild Wister?' Gabriel fell to the ground, motionless. 'No one.'

The last thing Gabriel heard before she went under was "Superfist of Red Magic!"

Gabriel had been pulled into Rem's dreamworld again. She found herself on a bed sitting in a chair next to her, eating ice cream.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rem asked checking Gabriel's vital points. She quickly stopped, remembering that in the dreamworld, you weren't physically there.

"Not really Rem. I lost and I failed him." Gabriel shut her eyes trying to forget the humiliation.

"You may have lost the battle, but you haven't lost the war." Rem said the familiar phrase.

"No Rem. I lost." Gabriel said.

"Nothing good comes from a negative mood." Rem said. "Would some ice cream cheer you up?"

Gabriel reluctantly sat up and took the ice cream cone Rem had offered licked it thoughtfully. She didn't feel any better. Mental ice creams don't fill you up.

"Please send me back. I want to see what happened." Gabriel said laying back down.

"Good luck." Rem said before Gabriel woke up.

"Please be alright." A man's voice whispered.

A hand pushed back Gabriel's matted, blood-stained gold hair behind her ears as she began to open her eyes. She looked up into the darkest blue eyes and smiled when she saw the red hair. She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger to her mouth.

"Bobobo ran off before I could finish him off. I am very proud of you Gabriel and I am not at all disappointed in you. I have never been disappointed in your abilities. I have always had a special spot for you Gabriel."

"Oh please tell me I'm not in heaven. Please tell me I'm not a half-breed." Gabriel said when he lifted his finger.

"No, Gabriel. You are very well alive and a pure elf. The princess of Lothlorien. Gabriel, daughter of Celebrian, granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, will you marry me?" The czar asked her.

Tears streaked Gabriel's cheeks again. She was overwhelmed with happiness. This was the moment she had been dreaming of. But what was her answer?

"Oh my czar. Czar Baldy Bald III, yes, I will marry you." Gabriel smiled at him. He smiled back.

_1 year later..._

The czar sat upon his throne, master of his domain and ruler of the world. Four yellow snake-like arms with pointed tips of a snake's tooth jutted out of his back and hovered around like Medusa's doo. This was his new form that he had acquired from Bibibi's hair ball. He looked up into the bright, golden and ever so young face of his wife, his queen, Gabriel. She smiled at him sweetly and took his hand that he had held up, putting it to her protruding stomache. The heir was in her womb. They would have to take extra care of him, for if something happened to him, the czar's legacy would be gone unless he can find a boy powerful enough to be his heir. Both the czar and Gabriel understood this and were already developing an army of strong soldiers to defend the royal family. The Ramen Elite Academy, training students from around the world to become the strongest soldiers for Czar Baldy Bald III. But where was the strong army that the czar had produced a hundred years ago? When they heard that Gabriel had married, they all ran off, including Wild Wister and Hikaru. She had the thought in her mind that they truly didn't love her or they would stay to defend her and the czar. They were lost causes anyways. But sometimes, when Gabriel sits alone in her garden she thinks if she had made the right choice. She could have ran off with Shigeki all those years ago or she could have stayed with Wild Wister. But she chose the czar over all of them. She can't help but wonder sometimes as she looks down at her once flat stomache, "Was her decision to marry the czar imperfect?"

**The End.**


End file.
